A noiva das Trevas
by karinabuenodinozzo
Summary: Dolce Maria se encontrou em um grande dilema morrer ou da inicio a uma nov vida...Qual sera sua escolha...e como ser sua nova vida...e como sera que seus amigos a verão agora AxDM- femHarry
1. Menina Bruxa

**A Noiva das Trevas**

 **Hellsing e Harry Potter não me pertencem**

 **Fem. Harry**

 **Eu uni minhas duas paixões espero que gostem**

 **e deixem seu comentário**

 **Rua dos Alfeneiros**

Dulce Maria Potter estava empacotando suas coisas em seu quarto, para seu ultimo anos na escola de Hogwarts. As coisa seria diferente esse ano, Finalmente Lord Voldermort avia sido destruido. O verão foi tranquilo sem, sem nada de anormal.

Sempre mantendo contato com meus melhores amigos, Ron e Hermione, que me ajudaram durante minha batalha contra o Lord das Trevas.

Caminhei ate meu espelho, arrumei meus cabelos negos em um rabo de cavalo alto, coloquei minha calça jeans e uma camisa de botões e parei quando notei minha marca no peito das relíquias da morte, ela avia aparecido logo após a mote de Voldemort. coloquei minha jaqueta dei mais uma olhada e sair com minhas coisa seguindo para estação de trem.

Comecei a senti uma sensação estranha de esta sendo seguida, quando ao passar por uma rua vazia um sair das sombras um homem estranho, com cabelos cinza e uma aura escura e um cheiro podre de morte e sangue. Ele é um vampiro

"cinto o cheiro da morte em você menina" disse o homem estranho

"E mesmo" respondi com raiva," Você cheira a merda"

"humm, que pena que você acha isso mas não importa em breve você fara parte dele" ele falou e em seguida correu para mim como um minha varinha pois não ia cair sem lutar.

"Lumos solem" o vampiro caio pra traz gritando em agonia, mas minha felicidade durou pouco logo ele estava se regenerando.

"Maldita... Bruxa...maldita você vai pagar por isso putinha" ele falo sem folego.

"vem então... FLAGRATE..." mas ele consegui desvia, me teletransportei para traz dele e " CONFRINGO..." ele desvia " BOMBARDA.." consigo acertar seu braço que voa longe... mas ele se aproxima e me da um soco no estomago e um chute que me faz bater duro em uma parede...

Ainda tonta da pancada tentei luta pra traz mas ele foi mais veloz e me pego pelo pescoço e a unica coisa que passava pela minha mente que era meu fim...

 **POV.A**

Eu recebi uma missão de minha mestra pra me livra de vampiro, era pouca coisa já estava me aproximando da 'Rua dos Alfeneiros' quando senti o vampiro, ele estava seguindo uma menina, mas o cheiro do sangue dela era diferente, avia algo mais que não conseguia assimilar.

quando o vampiro foi em direção a menina saquei chacal, quando ia atira " Lumos Solem" a menina soltou um feitiço que me obrigo a proteger meus olhos, então ela é uma 'Bruxa'. Fiquei atordoado como poder da menina, entrei na sombras pra observa a luta.

A pequena bruxa estava se saindo muito bem, isso me deixo exitado quando vi o vampiro prende a menina a parede e agora chego minha hora de entra na festa...

"O que uma sujeira como você pretende com essa menina" disse sorrindo e apontando o chacal para ele

"Essa putinha vali muito... ela é a metra da morte... isso é raro... então como eu vejo que você também é um vampiro... podemos compartilha..." ele disse colocando a menina na sua frente... na minha mente fez um djavu, para o vilareijo que avia encontrado a menina policial.

Pude olhar bem para a menina... ela era linda... cabelos negros como a noite, pele clara como a lua, olhos azuis como o mar, seu corpo violão, seios volumosos não como o da menina policial... e o cheiro que me deixa louco de vontade...

"Menina você é virgem" pergunte e vi ele corar " cala boca maldito" disse o vampiro que nem fiz questão de saber seu nome

"Responda menina"

"S...SIMMM" ela grito. não pensei 2 vezes e atirei. O vampiro logo virou pó, caminhei ate menina e me ajoelhei ao seu lado

"vem tem pouco tempo... você gostaria de vir comigo"... " etão viver ou morrer?"

"Viver" ela disse e assim fiz oque tinha que fazer...

 **POV.I**

Vi Alucard chegando a mansão com uma menina em seus braços. Fiquei chocada ao ver que ele avia virado mais uma. pensei que depois do fiasco com Seras ele não ia fazer novamente.

Pedir para ele colocar a menina em um dos quartos do porão, mandei que viesse direto para meu escritório, disse para Seras ficar com a meneia enquanto falava com seu mestre...

"Alucard... oque foi que eu disse a você quando virou Seras..." perguntei a ele

"Para não fazer disso um Abito" ele respondeu imitando minha voz. Fiquei com raiva e atirei na cabeça dele.

" Mestre a garota fez sua escolha assim como a menina policial... e ela também ja não era tão normal assim... ela é uma bruxa"

"Uma bruxa... entendo sua ordens são não fazer dela uma Seras... não passo ter 2 vampiros que não bebe sangue" disse o repreendendo

"Sim meu mestre"

"mais uma coisa Qual o nome dela?... não posso ficar chamando ela de incipiente 2"

"Seu nome é Dulce Maria Potter... vi pelo seu sangue"

"Potter acho que ja ouvir falar nesse nome mas não si a onde"... " é só isso pode se retirar" ele fez uma reverencia e saio

fui ao telefone e chamei por Walter

"sim minha senhora "

"Quero que você pesquise a nova incipiente de Alucard seu nome é Dulce Maria Potter e sua família também"

"já estarei providenciando Senhora"

" Obrigado Walter" e desliguei o telefone

'Menina vamos ver como quem' é você falei em minha mente

Quando, achava que estava tudo perdido, Um homem alto com uma trincheira vermelha, saio das sombras apontando uma arma para o Vampiro, os dois discutiram então percebi que ele também era um vampiro, mas ele era diferente o cheiro dele era deferente... era como terra molhada, hortelã, polvora e sangue. O vampiro que me segurava, me colocou em sua frente, me usando como escudo, então o outro vampiro se viro para mim e perguntou.

"Menina você é virgem" quando um vampiro faz esse lhe faz esse tipo de pergunta, era para um único proposito... Que eu sabia bem oque ia dar... Vendo que não tinha outra escolha eu o respondi

"SIMMMM" e uma dor enorme atravesso meu peito, o vampiro avia morrido eu estava agonizando engasgando com meu sangue. Então o vampiro que atirou em mim se ajoelhou ao meu lada e pergunto se eu queria viver ou morrer.

"Viver" eu respondi, em seguida senti uma dor aguda no meu pescoço e tudo fico peto.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e vi que estava em um quarto escuro, olhei em volta e vi uma garota loira me olhando, me sentei e olhei para ela e percebi que ela era uma vampira.

"Oi você acordo" ela disse

"Ola... a onde estou?... cade o vampiro esquisito que me mordeu?" pergunte a ela

"Bem respondendo suas peguntas... Você esta na Organização Hellsing e O mestre esta falando com Sr. Integra" ela me respondeu

"Espera Hellsing como em Van Hellsing" minha mente estava a mil... Uma risada encheu o quanto... e o vampiro atravessou a parede...

"Menina Policial... me deixe sozinho com a menina bruxa" ele disse e a Loira

"Sim meste" ela disse e saio em seguida...

"Então menina bruxa... como se sente sendo um vampiro agora?" ele e aquele sorriso

"Bem é estranho mas já esperava por isso... e acho que menina bruxa não se aplica mais a mim" disse com tristeza

"Bem como eu a virei... você continua sendo uma menina bruxa... todos que são virados por mim não são vampiros normais... tente usar sua magia"

"Você esta com a minha varinha" pergunte o

"Sim e você não precisa mais dela... agora use sua magia"

Virei para um abajur que estava encima de uma comoda e tentei usar minha magia

"Accio" e o abajur veio a minha mão... pulei de felicidade pois ainda era um bruxa, bem um herege, mas ainda Bruxa...

"Bem você não me deu seu nome" disse a ele. Ele so olhou para mim e sorrio

"E Alucard... Mas você deve me chamar de mestre ate que você seja seu próprio Nosferatu"

Ele me deu seu nome e fiquei chocada era Dracula de traz pra frente, estere eu estou na Hellsing e o vampiro se chama Alucard só pode ser Ele

"Mestre... Você é ele não é O Conde, O Dracula, Principe Vlad III"

" Garota esperta" ... " Sim sou ele... e em outra hora lhe conto sobre isso"

"Sim mestre"

Eu estava nas nuvens eu o avia estudado em Hogwarts... eu sabia quase tudo mas eu queria saber mais sobre os detalhes sórdidos da historia. E quem melhor para contar do que o próprio Príncipe das trevas.

 **POV.A**

A menina bruxa estava se mostrando inteligente e poderosa, só esperava que ela não s nega se a beber sangue, não iria permitir outra garota policial, ela vai beber o sangue nem que eu tenha que enfiar garganta a baixo.

"Bem... mestre...estou com fome a onde eu posso consegui algum sangue" fiquei surpreso com sua declaração e aliviado.

"Você não vai se recusar a beber sangue" perguntei a ela para te certeza.

"Bem eu sou uma vampiro agora... E vampiros bebem sangue não é" fiquei satisfeito por sua resposta, agora eu estava curioso em ate onde eu poderia ir com ela. Sera que ela se tornaria Uma noiva.

Bem ela tem todas as qualidades de uma noiva perfeita, era linda, corpo perfeito, inteligente e poderosa. Sim agora eu só tenho que testa la para ter certeza.

"vamos menina bruxa ate cozinha pegar ago para você" disse sorrindo.

Abri um portal que nos levo ate a cozinha abri a geladeira e tirei dois pacotes de sangue e entreguei um a ela, vi ela abrir e cheirar e sem exitar ela bebe o sangue.

"Agora minha pequena bruxa...vamos dormir já esta amanhecendo..."

"Sim mestre..."

"Como você não tem um caixão ainda, você irar dormi no meu comigo... Você precisa recuperar sua força" disse esperando sua ração, ela corou um pouco. Ela é o oposto da menina policial.

"Sim, mestre vamos" sorri em a levei pelas sombras ate meu caixão nos deite e fechei a tampa ' isso esta sendo interessante'

 **POV.I**

Walter acabara d trazer o arquivo com as informações da menina e fiquei surpresa com que vi

Nome: Dolce Maria Potter-Black

Idade: 18 anos

Data de Nascimento: 26/06/1993

Pais: Thiago e Lilian Potter

Escolaridade: Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Titulo: Lady Dolce Maria Potter- Black, Chefe de ambas as casa Potter e a antiga casa nobre Black, Membro da Suprema Corte, Comandante da Ordem da Fênix, Líder e professora de defesa contra artes das da Morte

Tão jovem e já tem todos esses títulos, Alucard deve saber com que ele vai lidar. Essa menina vai ser meu novo trunfo. Essa noite vou conversar com ela.

 **POV.S**

Sai do campo de tiro, em direção a meu quarto... sentei na minha cama, fui pensando na nova caloura do metre, ela parece ser um pouco mais nova do que eu, e bem bonita... Mestre olha diferente pra ela e por que ele a chama de bruxa... Sera que ela vai ser mais forte do que eu... bem vamos ver.

Acordei antes de Alucard e percebi que ele estava me prendendo ao seu preito, seu nariz esta enterrado em meu cabelo, fique nervosa nunca ninguém teve esse contato comigo, retirei o braço dele tentando não acorda lo, sai do caixão e fechei a tampa, percebi que ainda estava usando as roupas cheia de sangue... sai pela porta para ver se eu encontrava alguém para me ajudar a achar roupas limpas...

Passei pelo corredor e vi a menina de ontem... sai correndo para alcança la

"Ei espera por favor" eu disse a ela ela parou e se virou pra mim e sorriu

"Oi no que posso ajudar em alguma coisa" ela disse.

"Você poderia me ajudar a achar algo pra vestir, e tomar um banho, como você pode ver ainda estou cheia de sangue... A e meu nome é Dulce Maria" disse a ela estendendo a mão

" Seras é um prazer em te conhecer..." ela pegou minha mão e acenou "Sr Integra deixo algumas roupas em seu quarto ontem... Você não o viu la"

"Bem eu não fui para meu quarto" eu corei "Eu dormi no caixão com o mestre Alucard"

"Você dormiu com ele?" ela pergunto de boca aberta "E você deve ser especial o mestre, eu nunca dormi com ele"

Corei ainda mais... como assim eu fui a unica que dormiu com ele... depois vou questiona lo por isso... Agora só quero toma banho e me livrar dessas roupas... chegamos ate meu quarto, entrei Seras abriu o a porta do closet e tirou uma calça, um colete, camisa branca, uma gravata e uma sapatilhas... logo que ela me entregou peguei uma toalha e a fui em direção ao banheiro, quando vi Seras sair...

Tirei minhas roupas e liguei o chuveiro, entre e comecei a me lavar... tive dificuldade em alcançar as costas quando senti algo tirar a esponja de minha mão e esfregar minhas costas, olhei por cima do meu ombro e vi Alucard. Engasguei fiquei nervosa...

"O que... você... esta... fazendo aqui" perguntei nervosa sabia que ficar nervosa e pedir para ele para sair não ai adiantar... pois sabia muito bem no que eu estava entrando... um vampiro só vira uma bruxa por duas razoes... uma pra ser uma arma ou ser sua noiva.

" Bem eu acordei sozinho em meu caixão... vim para verificar se se você precisava de algo... E vi que estava com dificuldade e decidir ajudar..." ele disse sorrindo... ai entendi suas intenções em relação a mim

"Tudo bem" disse ele... ele terminou de limpar o sangue em minhas costas, pegou o shampoo e lavou me cabelo, dei um breve olhar pra traz para ver que ele estava nu, com toda sua gloria masculina, assim que ele acabou de lavar meu cabelo sai do box e me enrolei na toalha e sai do banheiro...

'Tudo bem...tudo bem não fique nervosa' dizia pra mim mesma... ele saio do banhei já vestido...vendo que ele não ia sair comecei a me trocar..

 **POV.A**

Acordei e percebi que a menina bruxa não estava aqui, fiz beicinho... levantei e fui ao quarto da menina bruxa... cheguei ao seu quarto e vi que ela estava no banho... entrei banheiro usando minhas sombras e vi que ela esta com dificuldade em limpar o sangue das costas... fiquei atras dela peguei a bucha e comecei a limpa la ... ela tremeu e fico envergonhada e nervosa mas logo se acalmo...logo fiz minhas roupas desaparecer, para ver sua reação, ela corou e fico tensa... ela percebeu que nada ia fazer eu para... lavei suas costa e seu cabelo quando acabei vi ela sair quase que correndo do banheiro... aproveitei e tomei um banho... ao sair vi que ela estava ainda de toalha... li sua mente e vi que la esta tentando se acalmar...ela olhou para mim vendo que eu não ai sair ela começou a se trocar...

"Use a peta combina com você" disse para ver sua reação... ela estava fazendo disso um jogo que esta me exitando cada vez mais...

"Se o meu Senhor diz" ela colocou a calcinha e tirou a toalha eu pude ver seu seios grandes e firmes de mamilos rosados... ela vestiu um jeans preta o colete roxo e sapatinha preta ela fico linda com seu olhos azuis como mar brilhava... peguei sua mãe e beijei

"Vamos meu mestre esta nos chamando"

"Sim mestre"

A peguei pela cintura e abri um portal ate o escritório de Sr Integra isso vai ser uma noite longa...

 **bom pessoal espero que gostem comentem.**

 **e de me sugestão**


	2. Lhe dou meu coração

**A Noiva das Trevas**

 **Ola pessoal mais um cap espero que gostem**  
 **vai ser um pouco sentimental esta aviso e primeiro assassinato de Dulce Maria**

 **POV.A.**

A peguei pela cintura e abri um portal ate o escritório de Sr Integra isso vai ser uma noite longa...  
Chegamos ao escritório de Sr. Integra... deixei ir a menina bruxa... tirei meu chapel e fiz uma reverencia...  
"Boa noite meu mestre... Quero lhe apresentar, a menina bruxa...Menina Bruxa essa e Meu mestre e dona dessa casa Sr Integra fairbrook wingates hellsing" Amenina bruxa se aproximou e fez uma reverencia  
"E um prazer em conhece la..."

 **POV.I**

Vi Alucard sair do portal com a garota, assim que ele deixou ela ir pude olhar bem para ela, entendi que não foi só por causa dos poderes dela que ele a virou, ela era muito bonita... E também ela tinha um a de grandeza... como se ela estava pre destinada a grandeza da imortalidade...  
"Alucard nos apresento...  
"Boa noite Alucard..." disse a ele  
" E bom noite... Lady Dolce Maria Potter- Black, Chefe de ambas as casa Potter e a antiga casa nobre Black, Membro da Suprema Corte, Comandante da Ordem da Fênix, Líder e professora de defesa contra artes das, Mestra da Morte..." disse a ela com um sorriso...  
Olhei para Alucard que estava surpreso quando ouviu os titulos de sua incipiente...  
"Então a senhora sabe sobre os titulos?"ela me pergunto  
"Sim eu fiz... E uma honra ter alguém da suprema corte em minha casa... Além claro do Conde..." disse dando uma tragada em meu charuto  
"Servo minha ordens são ir com a Lady Potter ate sua residencia buscar sus pertence...Podem se retirar"  
"Sim meu mestre"

E com isso ambos sairão por onde entraram...

 **POV.A**

"Não pude acreditar que a menina bruxa é da nobreza... Nos tempos de Hoje é difícil virar algum nobre... Tudo que me resta é testa la em batalha... Abri o portal para o quarto da menina bruxa... A puxei e a prendi a parede e a beijei... Meu desejo por ela era cada vez mais forte... Assim que nossos lábios se afastaram, olhei para ela... seu rosto corado, fui ao seu ouvido e sussurrei  
"Então você... é da nobreza... Que curioso..." falei enquanto cheirava seu pescoço  
"Sim... meu Príncipe..."ela disse sussurrando...  
"Então aonde vamos...Para obter suas coias?  
"Não vamos a quela casa... Tudo da minha antiga vida vai ficar por la... Vou ao banco fazer uma retirada e comprar tudo novo" ela me disse saindo de meus braços...  
"Sim... E a onde fica?" Perguntei curioso

"Vamos para o Beco Diagonal...La vai ter tudo que preciso... Vou precisar de minha varinha pra acessar meus cofres..." ela me disse com um sorriso lindo no roso

"Tudo bem Vamos" Disse entregando sua varinha

 **Algum tempo de pois no Beco Diagonal**

Chegamos ao Beco Diagonal... Tudo parecia o mesmos como a alguns anos atras. me senti em casa novamente... Percebi que eramos o centro dos olhares, talvez seja o cara grande de vermelho ao meu lado... Que não dizia uma palavra só observava... Então chegamos ao osso destino o Banco Gringotts...

Entramos e me dirigir ao Duende na bancada

"Gostaria de acessar meus cofres" disse ao duende

"Você tem a chave e sua Varinha Miledy"

"Sim aqui estão eles" respondi entregando a chave e minha varinha

Alucard olhava pra mim com curiosidade... mas ainda não dizia nada

"Algo errando Mestre" . Ele olhou pra mim e sorri

"Nada só estou observando o mundo dos bruxos... acho que é um modo de te conhecer minha querida"

"Ok" disse bufando

chegamos ao meu cofre

"Cofre Potter... Chave por favor" o duende disse. entrei a chave a ele... Assim que ele abiu a porta fui ate um bolsa... a peguei e coloquei 2 sacos de moeda de ouro, e um quadro de meus pais... olhei para Alucard que parecia surpreso com que via...

"Tudo isso pertence a você menina bruxa..."

"Sim é herança de família..."

Voltamos para o barco em direção ao outro cofre

"Cofre Black...Varinha Por favor". Entreguei minha varia a ele. A porta se abriu e entrei... coloquei na minha bolsa 2 espada, a capa de invisibilidade, e alguns livros de poção, feitiços e um sobre bruxos vampiros... eu quero aprender sobre tudo que puder sobre oque eu ou agora... Acho que nem mesmo Alucard sabe as resposta...

Sairmos do banco e fomos a loja de roupas compre algumas peças... em seguida comprei duas garrafas de vinho para Alucard...

Foi quando percebi que esta sento vigiada... por um homem estranho... Virei para Alucard e pedi pra me esperar na sorveteria Florean Fortescue... E fui confrontar o homem estanho...

Fui ate um lugar solado assim que percebi que não avia ninguém... virei para encara lo e pude ver a a tatuagem dele a marca do bastardo... ele era um Comensal da morte, em busca de vingança

"A vadia Potter... Que matou meu mestre"

"Quem é você?" exigir dele

"Quem eu sou não em é da sua conta poi vou te matar" nisso ele "Incendio" e aréa começa a pegar fogo nos prendendo em um grande circulo de fogo

Algo acontece eu não queria usar meus poderes de bruxa, mas o de vampiro senti uma sede por sangue e o ataquei com toda minha furia...

com minha velocidade desumana o peguei pelo pescoço e o joguei no chão com força comecei a senti o cheiro de seu sangue, e a sede aumentou... não pensei duas vezes e o mordi... vi todas sua memorias e oque estavam planejando... Acabei por o drena lo a ceca..."Aqua Eructo" apaguei o fogo... e pude ver Alucard como mais amplo sorriso...

"Você esta bem Dulce maria" ele uso meu nome

"Eu...Eu...Eu acho que sim" disse tremendo. Ele veio te mim e me abraçou para me confortar... "Calma logo passa... eu ja passei por isso" ele disse

"Mestre você falo meu nome, menina bruxa" disse sorrindo

"Você provou seu valor e messe meu respeito por isso vou te chamar pelo seu nome" ele disse com orgulho mas no fundo u sabia que não era só isso

Voltamos pra mansão e fui ao meu quarto, desfazer minhas coisas fui ao banheiro tomar banho quando senti alguém atras de mim, virei e vi Alucard...

"Mestre precisa de algo que não pode esperar eu terminar meu banho" disse ironicamente

"Você sabe oque eu quero... Eu não consigo mais resistir a isso" Ele se inclinou e me beijo

 **POV.A**

Dulce Maria se provou ser digna de esta ao meu lado por toda eternidade, ela vai se tudo que eu sonhei em possuir, nem mesmo Mina poderia substitui la... Meu coração que ja não bate mais, se encheu de orgulho quando ela mato sua primeira vitima sem exitar... Ela ai ser incrivel... Para ela entregarei meu oração frio e morto...

Voltamos pra mansão, Dulce foi para seu quarto, enquanto eu fui tomar uma bola de sangue... vi a menina policial senta olhando pro sangue e tomando

"Ola menina policial"

"Oi Mestre a onde o senhor foi"... ela me pergunto com voz cansada

"Fui as compras com Dulce... Ela estava precisando de algumas coisa..." respondi a ela pegando uma bolsa de sangue...

"Menina Policial... o que as mulheres de hoje gostam..." vi as expressão em seu rosto, e ri

"Mestre Por que da pergunta?... o senhor esta interessado em alguém?...O que senhor que saber?"... ela me disse com interesse...Walter entra na cozinha... "boa noite Senho Alucard e Senhorita Seras"

"Boa noite Walter" eu e a menina policial falamos ...

"Bem não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de você's... eu posso ajudar" disse Walter

"Esta bem respondendo, suas perguntas menina policial... numero um por que você é uma grota...dois sim eu estou interessando na Dulce e três preciso de toda ajuda que precisar" respondi a eles

"Pra começar o senhor, tem que deixar claro oque você quer... Ela me parece ser inteligente...saia com ela em uma data... faça algo especial... e o principal seja você mesmo" disse Walter

"Obrigado velho amigo" com isso sair para o quarto de Dulce

Entrei em seu quarto eu vi que ela estava no banho, eu tirei meu chapel, óculos e o casaco... escultei o chuveiro desliga e entrei na banheiro...fiquei atras dela, ela se virou e sorri

"Mestre precisa de algo que não pode esperar eu terminar meu banho" ela disse ironicamente...

"Você sabe oque eu quero... Eu não consigo mais resistir a isso" me inclinei e a beijei

Ela retribui o beijo, a prendi na parede e aprofundei o beijo... nós no separamos e olhei para ela

"Dulce... eu quero você pra ser minha noiva...mas vou respeitar sua decisão..." disse a ela me afastando

"mestre quando o senhor me viro, eu ja sabia no que eu estava me metendo... e bem eu gosto de você... mas eu quero ter certeza... pois u vez feita, não da pra ser desfeita não é mesmo" ela disse sorrindo

"Bem...Dulce você me daria a honra de corteja la... eu vou te esperar minha querida"

"sim meu mestre" ela falo com m sorriso timido e me beijou

 **POV.I**

Sabia que esse nome não me era estranho... O avô dela ajudou Van hellsing a selar Alucard... tenho que certificar que ela é capaz de desfazer o selo... Se ela for não terei outra alternativa a não ser Mata la

 **Desculpe eu sei é um pouco curto**

 **mas a ação no proximo com primeira missão de Dulce Maria**

 **e Sr Integra fazendo caca kkkkk**

 **comentem e de sujestão por favor**


End file.
